


Sandwhiched

by Applefall



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick and Pete end up having a threesome with Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwhiched

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash

Patrick Stump lives a crazy fucking rock star life.

One moment he's chatting with Gabe to the left of him, Pete warm against him to his right, and the next Gabe's tongue in his mouth and Pete's hand is on his crotch. At first he squawks and protests, arms waving wildly. That is, until Pete whispers low and deep in his ear, "Shh, baby. We're gonna give you a good time." Patrick whimpers into Gabe's mouth, starting to kiss back once he realizes what's going on. Pete is a sneaky bastard who must have told Gabe he was having some self-esteem issues right now, because when Gabe breaks away, he makes a comment about how pretty Patrick's mouth is.

Pete tilts his head gently and kisses him deeply, nipping at his lip. He presses his heel to his rapidly hardening dick and Patrick moans into his mouth. Gabe's lips to move to his neck and he presses kisses across his skin. "Mmm,  _pequeñito,_ you have such beautiful skin." Gabe murmurs against his neck and Patrick breaks away from Pete to kiss his forehead, because that's what he does now, apparently. Pete makes a pleased sound from next to him and God, how did Patrick even end up with these two hot men on either side of him, sandwiching him in? His life is crazy.

"You should see the rest of his skin, Gabe." Pete says, voice still low and husky. Gabe makes a hum in agreement and the two rise at the same moment, almost scarily synchronized. Patrick swallows when Pete holds his hand out, looking expectant, but with a smile on his face. He seems to notice Patrick's hesitation though, because he ducks down and whispers, "Patrick, baby, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just though it'd be fun." Pete explains, placing a hand over his. Patrick smiles and gives him a quick peck, rising. 

"I do want to." Patrick nods. Gabe fist pumps and Pete leads them to the bedroom. Gabe crawls onto the bed and Pete pushes Patrick back onto him, so that they're resting against the headboard with Patrick in Gabe's lap. "Fuck, Gabe," Patrick moans when Gabe nips his neck, hand going to unbutton his jeans. Pete strips off his clothes easily, as does Gabe. Patrick does so with more hesitation, licking his lips nervously when he's undressed to his boxers. 

"You're beautiful, fuck," Gabe says when Patrick lowers himself back against his chest. A large, unfamiliar hand goes to one nipple while a hot, familiar mouth goes to the other. Patrick finds himself moaning long and low as Pete sucks on the rosy nipple, nipping occasionally. Gabe tweaks the other and his hand wanders lower, hand resting at the top of his boxers. "Can I?" Gabe asks, quiet in his ear. Patrick groans in response. "God, fuck, Patrick. I've been wanting to do this for forever."

He works a hand into his boxers, making Patrick's his buck at the first touch to his cock, hard and needy. Pete's mouth moves from his nipple to his chest, biting and sucking like a goddamn vampire. Pete leaves marks across his body and then drags his boxers down, assisted by Patrick's rising hips. "Mmm," Pete hums when he sees Patrick's cock, flushed dark and thick. Patrick whines when he kisses the head, teasing with tiny licks. Meanwhile, Gabe's hand has disappeared and Patrick can hear a rummaging in the nightstand right next to the bed.

A few moments later, he feels a slick, cold finger at the rim of his hole. Patrick jumps and thrusts into Pete's mouth unintentionally, causing him to gag. "Sorry, sorry!" Patrick gasps as Gabe works the finger into him, kissing up and down his neck. Pete soothes a hand down his side to show he's okay and then moves his hand to the base of Patrick's dick, going down on him in earnest. The finger inside him crooks and searches until it finds his prostate, pressing against the bump. Patrick whines again, bucking his hips.

Pete pulls off with a slick pop and then asks, "Can you blow me while Gabe fucks you?" The words send a shudder down Patrick's spine and he nods fervently. It's the best idea his boyfriend's had in forever. Gabe hums his agreement and withdraws his finger. Pete shucks off his boxers and when Patrick moves away from Gabe, he does the same. Gabe follows quickly, his dark eyes looking almost predatory. Gabe and Pete share a quick kiss, and when they tilt their heads, Patrick can see tongue. It has to be the hottest fucking thing ever.

Pete sits back against the headboard and Patrick settles between his leg, licking his lips as he eyes his cock. Thick, leaking, familiar. Gabe's is longer, thinner, but just as delicious looking. Patrick kind of wants to suck his cock too, but he figures Gabe fucking him will be a fair enough compromise. Patrick starts with kitten licks at the head of Pete's cock, making Pete moan and sink his fingers into his strawberry hair. Patrick hums around his cock and rubs himself against the sheets, absolutely loving it. He loves giving head, loves the feel of Pete's thighs flexing under his hands and the way he tugs gently on his hair.

Gabe pushes two fingers into him, stretching. There's not so much of a burn, but it's there when Gabe starts scissoring him open. Patrick moans and Pete takes the opportunity to thrust up into his mouth. Patrick doesn't gag as much as Pete did, he's nearly perfected giving blowjobs. A year or two ago, when he was twenty-one, he had no idea on how to give a great one. Pete hadn't minded, not at all, but Patrick had wanted to give him the best he could. It's a great feeling.

"Patrick, you look so good." Gabe groans from behind him, shoving another finger into him. Patrick wails as he bumps his prostate, before gagging. Saliva drips out of his mouth and he pulls off of Pete's cock, panting heavily. Pete looks down at him lovingly and uses a thumb to rub at his cheekbone, a content smile on his face.

"You're so pretty, so good at this. So good for me." Pete murmurs before directing him back to his cock. "Do you know how pretty you look? With my dick in your mouth and three fingers in your ass, god, so beautiful."

"Amazing." Gabe chimes in. Patrick whines when he removes his fingers, disappointed at the loss. He feels a blunt head at his entrance a moment later and he shudders, anticipating Gabe's cock. Gabe teases him for a moment, pushing an inch or so in before pulling out. When Patrick removes his mouth from Pete's cock and pushes back incessantly, he finally, finally enters him, hands on his hips to steady himself. His hands are larger than Pete's and unfamiliar on his hips, and it's a little weird, but Patrick kind of likes it. He definitely prefers Pete's hands, digging into his hips and bruising him. He's also wearing a condom, something Pete hasn't worn in forever. It's not like either of them are going anywhere. Patrick figures it's because he doesn't belong to Gabe. Patrick belongs to Pete and Pete belongs to Patrick. Gabe's just allowed in on the fun at the moment.

The taller man sinks into Patrick until he's buried hilt deep in his ass. Patrick pants and pushes his forehead against Pete's stomach, licking at the batheart tattoo. He needs a break, just for a moment, just so he can adjust. Gabe's dick is different from Pete's. He knows every part of Pete's, and the unfamiliar dick in him makes him want Pete's. He may want Pete's more than he does Gabe's, but it doesn't mean he's not enjoying it. No, he's enjoying every second of this. Gabe's dick is longer and fills him deeper, something he likes. He does kind of miss the thickness of Pete's, though. "How, how does one even have an ass this pefect?" Gabe grunts, and suddenly there's a hand on his ass, digging in.

Pete lifts his head and then bends down to kiss him dirtily, with too much teeth. It's sloppy and Patrick keeps moaning as Gabe begins shallow thrusts, not exiting him all the way. "Gabe, you fucking tease," Patrick groans, dropping his head after a minute of kissing Pete. He returns to Pete's cock, sucking him with a renewed vigor now. Pete moans and thrusts into his mouth lightly, tugging on his hair gently. Gabe laughs lowly from behind him and starts to just  _fuck_ him, getting him deep. Patrick sucks and moans around Pete's cock until he feels the warning, sharp tug on his hair. A second later Pete's coming in ropy spurts into his mouth, a shout of ''Trick!' leaving his lips. Gabe moans when Patrick moans, fucking him hard and relentlessly.

When Pete finishes coming he murmurs, "Gabe, Gabe sit back. Patrick, sit on his lap." Gabe sits back and pulls Patrick with him until he's sitting, Patrick's back against Gabe's chest. The new position hits him just a little deeper and he gasps when Pete's hand wraps around his cock, jacking him quick. "Fuck, Patrick. Wish I could take a picture... you look so good." Pete tells him, his hand skilled and working him quickly. Gabe's hands on his hips lift him up and snap him back down harshly, making him cry out. The two of them establish a rhythm and when Pete leans up and kisses him, Patrick loses it, sobbing a blend of their names as he comes onto Pete's and his own chest. Pete jerks him through the orgasm and Gabe groans and bites down on his shoulder as he comes himself, deep inside Patrick. Pete moans as he watches the two of the come, hand moving even faster on Patrick's cock.

Patrick shudders and whimpers when he finishes, making Pete remove his hand. Gabe sighs against his neck and presses a soft kiss there. The two of them help him off Gabe's cock, gently and both murmuring nice things. Patrick is a sticky, sweaty mess and he feels so, so content. As Gabe ties off the condom and rolls out of the bed, Patrick falls into Pete's arms, wrapping his own around Pete's waist. Pete cradles his head and puts a hand on his lower back, kissing his forehead and cheeks. "'Trick, you did so good." Pete tells him, laying back and dragging him down. Their legs entangle and Patrick feels the bed dip, making him raise his head.

Gabe has a towel and he hands it to them. Patrick doesn't really want to get off of Pete but he'd rather be cuddling clean and dry, not sticky and sweaty. Pete and Patrick clean themselves up and Pete throws the towel into some corner, making Gabe chuckle. 

"Ok,  _amigos._ I guess I'm gonna leave." Gabe says, voice a little strange and sad. Patrick instantly knows what's up and stops him before he can get out of the bed to put his clothes back. No way is he just going to  _leave_ after the most amazing (the only) threesome Patrick's ever had. Pete seems to share his thoughts, because he sits up and has a confused look on his face.

"Stay," Patrick says softly. Pete lays back down and Patrick lays against him, gesturing to the spot next to him. Gabe's face brightens and he nods, smile returning to his face. He lowers himself next to Patrick, giving Pete a kiss and then Patrick a kiss. He's so much taller than Patrick and Patrick loves it, loves how he dwarfs him and makes him feel even smaller. He's sandwiched between his boyfriend and one of his best friends and they're all content and sleepy and Patrick couldn't be happier.

"Let's do this again." Pete murmurs a few minutes later. Patrick kisses him in agreement and Gabe strokes a hand through Pete's hair.

They're  _definitely_ doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! sorry if this isn't the best it's not spell checked or anything lmao. true story i almost lost this whole thing because somehow a bookmark of mine opened and i freaked out and was about to be so mad but i went back and it saved so praise google chrome for saving this work


End file.
